1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor device picking up an image of an object and detecting the position of a proximity object, a method of diving a sensor element applied to such a sensor device, a display device with an input function, which includes a sensor function (input function) and a display function, and an electronic unit including such a display device. The present invention also relates to a radiation image pickup device reading information based on radiation by converting the waveform of radiation represented by alpha-ray, beta-ray, gamma-ray, and X-ray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, there has been known an optical sensor device including a sensor panel in which photoelectric conversion elements are arranged in a matrix form (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 09-92807 and No. 2001-345440). Further, there has been developed a display device in which display pixels and photoelectric conversion elements are arranged in a matrix form within a display panel so that the display panel itself has an optical sensor function (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2006-276223 and No. 2008-233257).